paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn (SDC)
Quinn belongs to Colfea. Do no use her or edit his page without my permission, thank you. Appearance Quinn is a Border Collie and Pomerian crossbreed. She has a toffee coloured stripe going from her nose to her forehead, and her front feet have two toffee stockings. Another toffee stripe starts from her waist, going all the way down to her tail tip. Her two back feet have ash grey socks. Her fringe, ears, and back are also ash grey. The rest of her fur is white. Her left eye is chocolate brown, whilst her right one is Egyptian blue. Her coat is quite fluffy, and she has semi-floppy ears. On both of her front feet she wears a golden coloured bracelet. She's a bit smaller than a Collie. Personality Quinn is quite social, and likes chatting to any pups. She is very sensitive, and will get upset over the smallest of things. Many pups describe her as "clingy", since she doesn't like to be let alone, and always trails after her friends, whether they want her to or not. Despite being a cheerful pup, she does get anxious quite easily. She is rather emotional, and gets affected greatly by others opinions on her. If someone even hints that she is annoying them, her defenses will flare-up immediately, and she will be rude to that particular pup. Once she has a grudge against you, she will not let go of it all that easily. She can be quite deceiving, not always even feeling bad about lying to someone. She can be somewhat selfish at times, but doesn't really realize it herself. Bio Quinn was found alone in an alley at a very young age, and was taken in by an young couple. She lives with them for a couple of months, but then they decided to get a different pup, due to her and the couple's baby not getting along all that well. She heard them discussing getting a new dog, she got upset and ran away. WIP Stories, collabs and songs None yet! Extra Fears Quinn is very scared of birds, any kind of birds. Relationships with the SDC Rafe: Quinn likes Rafe, and thinks that he is a very good friend. She doesn't like how he questions her when she's being selfish, and often wishes that he wouldn't bring it up. She thinks that he'd be a very good pack leader, and that he should just be crowned the leader already. Jayson: When Quinn first joined the SDC, she had a slight crush on him. However, she soon got over it, but still likes him as a friend. She likes hanging out with him, and often asks him to teach her to be as sneaky as he is. But, she does often get annoyed with him when he picks on Andrew, Uma: Quinn looks up to Uma, and treats her like a big sister. She loves hanging out with her, and often doesn't realize that she's being too clingy to her. Parker: Quinn is good friends with Parker, and does like him as more than a friend, but doesn't want to tell him this, as she also does also have a crush on his step-brother. Max: Quinn doesn't like to be anywhere near Max. She does everything she can to avoid him, and doesn't like to associate with him. Nick: Quinn thinks that Nick is very dumb, and not worth spending any amount of time with. Karma: She tolerates Karma every now and then, but will often start an argument with her. Which, Karma will almost always win. Bentley: She and Bentley do not get along, she will happily start an argument with him, but if it looks like it's going to get physical, she immediately backs down. Andrew: Quinn likes Andrew, and often hangs out with him. Although, she doesn't really get why he can't just stand up for himself, and let's pretty much everyone around him push him around. Alex: Quinn has a very strong disliking for him. She believes that he's not as smart as he says he is. T-Rex: Quinn prefers to stay away from T-Rex. She is rather wary of of his temper, his tendency to resorting to violence and his size. But, she is sometimes in awe of his intelligence, but doesn't let anyone know it. Ryan: She likes to hang out with Ryan, and make small talk with him. But, often avoids spending too much time with him, due being somewhat cautious about him lashing out at her. Rami: Quinn thinks of Rami as somewhat of an unsociable weirdo. She doesn't really mind him, but avoids him a fair bit, thinking that he has some deep dark secret. She's rather curious as to why he doesn't stir up conversations with others in the SDC, or try and make some allies among them. Katrina: Quinn doesn't mind Katrina, but thinks she's rather childish and too sweet for her own good, and believes that it will get her into trouble with some of the other SDC members. She often feels bad for her when she's being picked on, but doesn't go out of her way to stand up for her. Scott: Quinn has a crush on Scott. She is rather embarrassed when he points out that she's being too selfish, clingy or dishonest, she is thankful for it though, since she didn't get a chance to go overboard. She is somewhat cautious around him every now and than when he lashes out, also because he is known for being so violent. Pisces: Quinn doesn't really like Pisces, and thinks he shouldn't even be a part-time member of the team. But, she does appreciate how loyal he is, and his attention to detail, since it often comes in handy. She finds it annoying how easily he gets distracted, however, and often avoids talking to him all together due to that. Chester: She doesn't really like Chester, and often keeps her distance from him. At times she is unsure of how to feel about him, so she gives him a chance, but soon regrets it. Brandon: She's pretty neutral about Brandon, but does find his constant urge to start arguments very annoying. She also finds it annoying how he refuses to fight higher ranked members than him, but can pick on the lower ranked members. However, she does often find his jokes and whatnots not be amusing, and while she wouldn't wish death upon him, she often ponders if the SDC would be better off without him. Velociraptor: When she first met Raptor, she actually grew a slight liking to her, and wanted to help her fit in the SDC. She enjoyed her independence and playfulness, but was somewhat vary of her temper. However, when she left the SDC, she immediately grew a grudge against her when she heard that she was traitor. But still can't hate her completely, believing that she's just misguided. Crush Despite being rather selfish, Quinn feels bad for not being able to choose between Scott and Parker. She doesn't like the fact that she is going to have disappoint one of the two, since she will eventually have to turn one of them down. She does like them both, and every now and then she wishes that one of them would forget that they have a crush on her, so she wouldn't have to choose. She doesn't want to create any conflict between the two half-brothers, since they are so close, which is also apart of why she finds it so hard to choose. She does, however, like the attention they give her. Random Facts * She's pansexual * Her cousin is Loom * She was previously in a relationship with Kokoro, but they broke up Gallery 7CEC8165-0F3F-496C-AD2C-0C8D129E180A.png|Adorable AT with DragonPuppo! AskMyOC1.png|An 'ask mah charas'! CatchingSnowflakes.png|Even though they might not end up together, they are adorable 70DA71DC-1506-4939-A5D6-9D06D4111F92.png|Hilarious base edit my Crazy! Lines by..someone...I'll update later when I found out Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fanon pups Category:Strays Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara